crystallized_doomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystallized Doom Wikia
Story (The mod plays right after the events of C&C Tiberian Sun Firestorm.) '' 2032: Cabal was defeated by the combined forces of GDI and Nod. However, the destruction of the Core did not mean the alliance would last forever. Kane was dead, the Brotherhood scattered without a main leader. With no leader to follow, this made them an easy target for GDI. '' 2035: After multiple assaults in Nod-controlled territories, the Global Defense Initiative declared that the Brotherhood of Nod was finally defeated. After their victory, the task forces were split into three main groups. These three groups were: * The Global Defense Force, concerned with fortifications and reconstruction. * Steel Talons, which was focused on assault and eliminating any remaining Nod strongholds and other forms of resistance to GDI operations. * ZOCOM, armed with aircraft and highly trained infantry to operate in Red Zones. '' ''Each group had a main task. While the Global Defense Force defended the last Tiberium free zones called Blue Zones and slowly expand to Yellow Zones to fortify them, ZOCOM reclaimed Tiberium infested Red Zones back and kept tabs on culling hostile Tiberium mutants and life forms. The Steel Talons however - were ordered to take control of previously owned Nod territories and eliminate any hostile threats. GDI and its 3 sub organizations had been progressing with their intended missions until growing tensions between populations living on the fringes of Red Zones and within Yellow Zones started to boil over. Eventually, these actions would explode into volatile acts of rebellion and resistance. '' 2039: The Forgotten, mutated humans who lived hidden in these Zones had united under a large armed front to repel and destroy GDI presence in their territories. Surprised by the Mutants, GDI had to react.'' Campaigns The new Commander (GDI) Crystallized Doom (Forgotten) Brother's Forever (Nod) Cabal's Reincarnation (Cabal) Events 2nd Tiberium War (2030 - 2034) Firestorm Crisis (2031 - 2034) 1st Revolution (2039-2044) Clan Wars (2048 - 2052) 2nd Revolution (2054 - 2061) Rise of Nod (2058) Reincarnation of Cabal (2059) Project Nemesis (2060) Characters Factions Global Defense Initiative Sub-Factions Global Defense Force Steel Talons Zone Command GDI Buildings GDI Main Buildings GDI Support Buildings GDI Units GDI Infantry GDI Vehicles GDI Aircraft GDI Support Powers Brotherhood of Nod Ideologies Industry Technology Propaganda Nod Buildings Nod Main Buildings Nod Support Buildings Nod Units Nod Infantry Nod Vehicles Nod Aircraft Nod Support Powers Cabal Research Cabal Buildings Cabal Main Buildings Cabal Support Buildings Cabal Units Cabal Infantry Cabal Vehicles Cabal Aircraft Cabal Support Powers The Forgotten Warlords Forgotten Buildings Forgotten Main Buildings Forgotten Support Buildings Forgotten Units Forgotten Infantry Forgotten Vehicles Forgotten Aircraft Forgotten Support Powers Others Civilians Tiberium Lifeforms Catalysts Flora Fauna Aliens Scrin Seraph Mod History: Project Nemesis (2009) * Version 1.0 released on November 19th, 2009 * Version 1.1 * Version 1.2 * Version 1.21 hotfix * Version 1.3 * Version 1.4 Project Nemesis (2010) * Version 1.5 * Version 1.6 * Version 1.7 * Version 1.8 hotfix/hardcore * Version 1.8.5 BETA (Preview of new sides) * Version 1.8.6 Content Pack/hotfix * Version 1.8.8 BETA Crystallized Doom (2010) * Version 1.9 Crystallized Doom Resurrected (2013) * Version 1.9.1 * Version 1.9.2 * Version 1.9.3 BETA * Version 1.9.31 * Version 1.9.32 Standalone cancelled Crystallized Doom Standalone (2013) * Version 1.9.4 * Version 1.9.40.1 Crystallized Doom Standalone (2014) * Version 1.9.40.15 BETA * Version 1.9.40.2 / 1.9.40.21 hotfix TS build * Version 1.9.41 - revised Techlevel I for public Crystallized Doom Standalone (2015) * Version 1.9.42 - revised Techlevel II * Version 1.9.43 - revised Techlevel III development of TS build on May 14th, 2015 Crystallized Doom OpenRA (2015) * Version 0.1 started on May 15th, 2015 - pre-Alpha * Version 0.2 - Alpha * Version 0.3 - Closed Beta release * Version 0.31 * Version 0.32 * Version 0.321 * Version 0.322 * Version 0.323 * Version 0.324 * Version 0.325 * Version 0.326 * Version 0.33 * Version 0.331 * Version 0.34 * Version 0.35 Crystallized Doom OpenRA (2016) * Version 0.36 * Version 0.37 * Version 0.38 * Version 0.381 * Version 0.382 * Version 0.39 * Version 0.391 * Version 0.392 * Version 0.393 * Version 0.394 * Version 0.395 * Version 0.396 * Version 0.397 * Version 0.398 * Version 0.399 * Version 0.4 * Version 0.41 * Version 0.411 * Version 0.412 * Version 0.4121 * Version 0.42 * Version 0.421 * Version 0.422 * Version 0.423 * Version 0.43 * Version 0.431 - 1st Stream build * Version 0.432 * Version 0.433 * Version 0.4331 * Version 0.4332 * Version 0.4333 * Version 0.44 * Version 0.441 * Version 0.442 * Version 0.443 * Version 0.444 * Version 0.445 * Version 0.446 * Version 0.447 * Version 0.45 * Version 0.46 * Version 0.47 * Version 0.471 * Version 0.472 * Version 0.473 * Version 0.474 * Version 0.48 * Version 0.481 * Version 0.482 - 2nd Stream build * Version 0.49 * Version 0.491 * Version 0.492 * Version 0.493 * Version 0.494 * Version 0.495 * Version 0.496 * Version 0.497 * Version 0.498 * Version 0.499 * Version 0.4991 * Version 0.5 * Version 0.51 * Version 0.52 * Version 0.53 * Version 0.531 * Version 0.532 * Version 0.54 * Version 0.541 * Version 0.55 * Version 0.551 * Version 0.552 * Version 0.553 * Version 0.554 * Version 0.56 * Version 0.561 * Version 0.57 * Version 0.58 * Version 0.59 * Version 0.591 * Version 0.592 * Version 0.595 * Version 0.596 * Version 0.5961 * Version 0.597 * Version 0.5971 * Version 0.598 * Version 0.5981 * Version 0.5982 * Version 0.5984 * Version 0.5986 Crystallized Doom OpenRA (2017) * Version 0.5987 * Version 0.6 (as.dll support) * Switch to GitHub - https://github.com/DoGyAUT/cd Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse